Ramen is jesus
by Release Me
Summary: On a day out with Naruto, which is anything but fun, until he and Sasuke begin to argue over which is better. Ramen or tomatoes.


Hi everyone! This is my second story ever so please be kind. It's a bit shorter then I wanted but I couldn't seem to think of what else to really do with it right this moment sadly. It will stay a small one-shot story for now. Hopefully I will get the ball rolling soon with more of the story. I just want to thank everyone for their reviews on Dooms Day and all the favorites and adds, you guys are so kind! I also want to thank my good friend Cody-kun for helping me edit and proof read the story thank you very much. And so without any further ado here is the story!

**WARING: INCLUDES, STRONG LANGUAGE AND FIGHTING**

**I do, not own naruto! wish i did :)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Today should have been like any other day, but it wasn't—no, it had to be the most unpleasant day for the young raven. He was stuck having to deal with a certain blond-haired, hyperactive ball of sunshine. Yes, today he was stuck with no one other than _Naruto_ himself.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme."

_Oh, God, here we go,_ Sasuke thought, clenching his fists at his sides. He knew it would happen at any moment now, and he already had his curt response picked out.

"Let's go for ramen!" Naruto chirped.

"No. I hate ramen," Sasuke said quickly. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sasuke a glare as they began to walk, weaving through the streets of the city and watching people go by: friends talking to friends, couples holding hands, kids running around and telling their mothers they wanted something.

Sasuke gave a sigh as he glanced over at the pouting Dobe. He told himself he wouldn't give in, not again. He hated the stuff; he couldn't see how Naruto ate it all the time. It was unhealthy, tasteless...he grimaced at the unappetizing thought of a steaming bowl of cardboard-flavored noodles.

As they continued to walk, Naruto began to talk again, much to Sasuke's total annoyance. Could the blond not stay quiet for more than a minute?

"Why do you have to be such a stuck-up jackass all the time?" Naruto muttered, his hands thrown behind his head in his trademark pose. "All I want is some delicious ramen, but no! You can't just try something new for once!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his expression deathly annoyed. "I'd rather not put that garbage in my body, thanks," he said. "I happen to like healthy stuff, unlike you, loser."

"Sasuke! " Naruto yelled. "I'm not a loser, you asshole."

Sasuke just smirked; at least he succeeded in annoying Naruto, though the blond's aggravation could never rival his own. Naruto balled his fist at his side, a feral growl rumbling in his chest at Sasuke's obvious amusement.

"It would it help if you could just get that stick pulled out of your ass for once and stop being a dick," Naruto hissed.

"I don't have a stick up my ass, moron. I just don't want to eat that disgusting crap you call food," Sasuke said, his indifference still in place.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, his temper flaring as his favorite food was repeatedly insulted.

"It's not disgusting," he said, his tone mildly hurt, "it's awesome! You wouldn't know what you're missing out on 'cause all you ever eat are tomatoes!" Sasuke bristled slightly; there was _no way_ Naruto was bringing tomatoes into this. "I don't understand how a guy can eat those things every day," Naruto continued, oblivious to Sasuke's growing anger and the vein pulsing in his pale temple. "They're tasteless red things—they're not yummy like ramen!"

Sasuke could practically _see_ the drool pooling in Naruto's mouth from just talking about it, and he rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head. This entire conversation was the epitome of pointlessness.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Ugh!" Naruto stomped his foot in aggravation, stilling for a moment before jogging to catch up with his bastard of a 'friend.' "Would you stop calling me that?!"

Sasuke only gave a smug look, reveling in his success of riling up the blond.

_Maybe today won't be so bad._

_ end  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong> plz plz review everyone!<strong>_


End file.
